This invention relates to a container or cart equipped for rolling movement over a surface, and, more particularly, to a suitcase having retractable rollers.
It has become popular to mount suitcases on rollers to enable them to be rolled across a surface, such as the ground or a floor. Such suitcases are typically provided with a handle to enable the user to pull or push the case on the rollers.
One popular style of wheeled suitcase includes rollers or wheels mounted on the rear portion of the bottom of the case. The handle is mounted on the top of the rear portion of the case. When at rest, the case rests on the wheels and one or more legs. The user grips the handle and tilts the suitcase to an inclined position in order that the weight of the case is supported by the wheels and by the user""s force on the handle. The case is then rolled across the surface. That type of configuration enables superior control over maneuvering of the case.
One disadvantage of that type of rolling suitcase is that when it is being pulled, at least a portion of the weight of the suitcase must be supported by the user. Another disadvantage is that luggage with two or four fixed wheels must be picked up by the user in order to negotiate a relatively large step. A two wheel dolly, for example, needs to be dragged up the step backwards, which may scratch the step.
A cart having four fixed wheels, such as a trolley or shopping cart, effectively bears the total load of all contents with the user providing sufficient force to overcome rolling resistance. Disadvantages are that carts are generally relatively heavy, and do not collapse or otherwise compact to a smaller size.
Application Ser. No. 08/397,687 discloses another type of rolling suitcase in which a first pair of rollers is mounted at the junction of a rear panel and the bottom of a wall member of the suitcase. This first pair of rollers is mounted to support at least a portion of the weight of the suitcase when in the upright, or at-rest, position. A single, relatively narrow bracket is hingedly attached to a rigid portion of the rear panel. A support stay is mounted between the bracket and the rear panel to enable deployment and retraction of a second pair of rollers which is located on the bracket. The support stay may be hingedly secured to the rear panel or to the bracket. A plurality of stops may be provided to enable the deployment of the second pair of rollers to various positions. Disadvantages are cost, the ease of switching between the deployed and retracted positions, and the relatively small distance between the second pair of rollers with respect to the distance between the first pair of rollers.
There remains a need for a low cost, user-friendly, compact, wheel-mounted suitcase that has superior maneuvering around barriers, in which the weight of the suitcase is entirely supported by the wheels of the case when in a pulling/pushing position.
This invention provides a rollable apparatus having alternately retractable and deployable rollers that cooperate with other rollers to support the weight of the apparatus when it is in a rolling position. When the rollable apparatus is in an at-rest, or upright, position, preferably none of the weight of such apparatus is supported by the retractable rollers and the weight is at least partially supported by the other rollers.
A holder apparatus includes first panel means having a top portion and a bottom portion, and a second panel means connected to the bottom portion of the first panel means, with at least one of the first and second panel means having a rigid body portion to provide support therefor. A first roller means is mounted about adjacent to the bottom portion of the second panel means and is positioned to at least partially support the holder apparatus when in a generally upright position and to enable rolling movement of the holder apparatus across a surface when in an inclined position. The first end of an arm means is pivotally mounted to the rigid body portion. A second roller means is mounted about adjacent to the second end of the arm means and is positioned to enable rolling movement of the holder apparatus across the surface. A bracket means is connected between the rigid body portion and the arm means at a position different from the first end of the arm means. The bracket means is movable between a deployed position in which the arm means is locked at an angle to the rigid body portion, and a retracted position in which the arm means is in juxtaposition to the rigid body portion. The first and second roller means cooperate to fully support the holder apparatus when the bracket means is in the deployed position. A handle means is mounted about adjacent to the rigid body portion for effecting rolling movement of the holder apparatus across the surface.
A number of preferred refinements include the arm means may be provided with an opening, and first and second link means of the bracket means may be generally within the opening in the retracted position. The arm means and the first and second link means may be generally parallel to the rigid body portion in the retracted position.
As another aspect of the invention, a container includes generally parallel spaced apart front and rear panels connected about their peripheries to a wall member. The wall member, which has a top portion and a bottom portion positioned opposite one another, extends between the front and rear panels, thereby defining a volume. At least one of the rear panel, the front panel and the wall member have a rigid body portion to provide support therefor. A first roller means is mounted about adjacent to the bottom portion of the wall member and is positioned to at least partially support the container when in a generally upright position and to enable rolling movement of the container across a surface when in an inclined position. The first end of an arm means is pivotally mounted to the rigid body portion. A second roller means is mounted about adjacent to the second end of the arm means and is positioned to enable rolling movement of the container across the surface. A first link means is pivotally mounted to the rigid body portion, and a second link means is pivotally mounted to the first link means and the arm means. The arm means is alternately retractable to a retracted position about adjacent to the rear panel, and deployable to a deployed position spaced outwardly from the rear panel. The first and second roller means cooperate to fully support the container when the second roller means is deployed and the container is in a rolling position. A handle means is mounted about adjacent to the rigid body portion for effecting rolling movement of the container across the surface.
One of the first and second link means may be provided with pivot means for pivotally mounting the first and second link means; the first and second link means may include a common plane in the deployed position; and the pivot means may include a pivot line which is offset from the common plane of the first and second link means in the deployed position.
The arm means may be provided with means for engagement by a user for movement from the retracted position to the deployed position. The means for engagement may include receptacle means for engagement by a user""s foot.
As a further aspect of the invention, a cart includes a first panel having a top portion and a bottom portion, and a second panel connected to the bottom portion of the first panel. A first roller means is mounted about adjacent to the second panel and is positioned to at least partially support the cart when in a generally upright position and to enable rolling movement of the cart across a surface when in an inclined position. The first end of an arm means is pivotally mounted to the first panel. A second roller means is mounted about adjacent to the second end of the arm means and is positioned to enable rolling movement of the cart across the surface. A first link means is pivotally mounted to the first panel, and a second link means is pivotally mounted to the first link means and the arm means. The arm means is alternately retractable to a retracted position about adjacent to the first panel, and deployable to a deployed position spaced outwardly from the first panel. The first and second roller means cooperate to fully support the cart when the second roller means is deployed and the cart is in a rolling position. A handle means is mounted about adjacent to the rigid body portion for effecting rolling movement of the cart across the surface.
As a still further aspect of the invention, a roller apparatus for use with a holder device, which has a first panel, a second panel connected to the bottom portion of the first panel, and handle means for effecting rolling movement of the holder device across a surface, includes a first roller means mounted about adjacent to the second panel of the holder device. The first roller means is positioned to at least partially support the holder device when in a generally upright position and to enable rolling movement of the holder device across the surface when in an inclined position. The first end of an arm means is pivotally mounted to the first panel. A second roller means is mounted about adjacent to the second end of the arm means and is positioned to enable rolling movement of the holder device across the surface. A first link means is pivotally mounted to the first panel, and a second link means is pivotally mounted to the first link means and the arm means. The arm means is alternately retractable to a retracted position about adjacent to the first panel, and deployable to a deployed position spaced outwardly from the first panel. The first and second roller means cooperate to fully support the holder device when the second roller means is deployed and the holder device is in a rolling position.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description of a present preferred embodiment thereof proceeds.